La vie sur cette petite caravelle
by Oxytreza
Summary: Une suite de Oneshot sur nos persos adorés... fic finie
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Divers et variés.

Rating : Idem

Disclaimer : Bon, je fais cette fic à OS parce que parfois j'ai des idées qui tienne genre deux lignes donc…(Mais je les oublie dès le lendemaiiiin /Pleure/)

Je t'aurais

Je t'aurais.

Je t'aurais, sale bête.

Oh oui, je te vois ! Tu me regardes sournoisement, par en-dessous, tu attends paisiblement ton heure !

Mais je t'aurais.

Tu sortiras de ton trou et tu crèveras.

Tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances.

Je te le promets, et je te promets que j'ai beaucoup de patiente…

Alors je t'attends…

Je t'aurais.

Nami fulminait en regardant cette immonde pustulette en germination sur son menton, bosse rouge énorme et douloureuse.

Elle l'aurais.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout ce qu'elle voulait…

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, quand ils sortiront de la douche, c'est qu'elle ne trouve pas de matière blanche suspecte dans la baignoire et ailleurs.

C'était déjà arrivé une fois, pas la peine de recommencer.

Chopper en avait assez de soigner ses crises cardiaques depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble.


	3. Chapter 3

Marmelade

Sandy avait préparé de la marmelade à l'orange.

Luffy était resté longtemps devant la casserole, à regarder le liquide orange chauffer doucement, puis durcir légèrement avant que le cuisinier ne le mette en pot.

Il avait préparé cinq pots. Il en avait rangé quatre dans les placards destinés aux petits-déjeuners.

Robin lui avait demandé si le dernier pot était pour Zoro. Le cuisinier avait démenti en secouant brutalement la tête et avec moult cris et protestations.

Mais l'archéologue savait parfaitement que la confiture préférée de Zoro, c'était la marmelade à l'orange…


	4. Chapter 4

Froid

Sandy avait très froid. Mais alors très très froid. Quelle idée de monter la garde dans la zone hivernale d'une île! Il souffla sur ses doigts gelés et leva les yeux vers son compagnon de garde.

Soudain, Zoro sursauta en sentant deux choses glaciale se glisser sous son pull et se tourna a demi : "Temee...Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

-Laisse-moi me réchauffer les mimines sur ton ventre si chaud-bouillant, Zoronounet"


	5. Chapter 5

Bébé

Sanji : Aaaahahaaaa...

Zoro : Aaaaaaaah...

Sanji : Mon amour, tu sais quoi ?

Zoro : Mmmh ?

Sanji : Tout ça...ça me donne envie de...

Zoro : De ?

Sanji : …D'avoir des bébés !

Zoro : Hein !

Sanji : Ouiii...Et on appellera la moitié Zoro junior...Et l'autre, Sanji junior...

Zoro : ... On le voit dans le fond en train de charger un flingue

Tout a été inventé par Tashigi. A la base, c'était une bd, mais on trouvait la version écrite géniale et on voulait la partager avec vous.


	6. Chapter 6

Anniversaire

Sandy se retourna.

Il venait d'entendre Luffy souhaiter joyeux anniversaire à Zoro.

Certes, il était légitime que le capitaine connaisse la date d'anniversaire de ses membres, et plus particulièrement de son second, son bras droit.

Mais le cuisinier était très jaloux de ne pas connaîtes cette information…


	7. Chapter 7

Toujours calme

Nico Robin était toujours calme.

Même quand Nami s'énervait à côté d'elle.

Même quand Pipo partait en vrille tout seul.

Même quand Zoro lui disait qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle.

Même quand Sandy lui faisait ses moult déclarations d'amour ridicule.

Même quand Luffy sortait les pires âneries possibles.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui hérissait Nico Robin.

Car pour rester calme, il faut bien dormir, et une chose l'empêchait de dormir.

_Les _entendre à travers la cloison la nuit.


	8. Chapter 8

Vide

Pipo était parti.

C'était comme si on avait enlevé le soleil du ciel.

Comme si on avait scié un des pieds de la table de la cuisine.

Comme si une étoile s'était éteinte.

Comme si les voiles d'un bateau s'envolaient.

Comme si on arrachait le cœur d'un enfant.

Comme s'il manquait quelque chose.

Comme s'il y avait un vide.


	9. Chapter 9

Suspect

« Diantre », pensait Nami, « Zoro met très souvent les mains dans les poches lorsqu'il parle à Sandy, et vice-versa…C'est tout de même très suspect… » Ajouta-t-elle mentalement avec un frisson d'effroi.


	10. Chapter 10

Chocolat

Luffy se pencha brusquement en avant et lécha le coin de la bouche de Zoro.

Le sabreur en fit tomber sa fourchette.

« T'avais du chocolat sur la joue. Sandy explique toujours qu'il faut pas gâcher. »

Fin

Et oui, finie ! J'avais prévu 10 chapitres depuis le départ.

Hé hé, ça me fait 50 fics finies à mon actif, 55 en tout ! (5 en cours…C'est tout ? J'avais l'impression plus…)


End file.
